New Lives S: The Movie
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Multicross. A strange enemy has given the Senshi's powers to some of their female friends. Now lead by Misty, can the newly made Sailor Senshi restore their friend powers before it too late? Please R&R!
1. Okay, what just happened!

A/N: Well I was expecting to write this so soon, but I have a hectic week ahead, a hair appointment, a doctor's appointment and I'm going to hang out with my friend.

Anyways, this takes place after Kuina and Mikoto were healed (extremely important to the plot... seriously, it's that important) but before the final battle (IE: Reggie's there, no reformed bad guys from S). I hope you enjoy the movie.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Pokémon, Zatch Bell, One Piece, Ranma or Naruto! We've been though this many times! Many, many, many times!

Kousagi: But she does own all OCs.

New Lives S: The Movie

By Emma Iveli

The Sailor Senshi, long ago a kingdom rose and fell with them as their Guardians, they were reborn into five worlds to protect them. These Guardians were known as the Sailor Senshi. When they reborn, they however reborn as men… now when they transform they cross dress.

They are:

Ash Ketchum AKA Neo Sailor Moon from the World of Pokémon.

Kiyo Takamine AKA Sailor Mercury from the World of the Mamodo Battle

Monkey D. Luffy AKA Sailor Mars from the World of Pirates

Ranma Saotome AKA Sailor Jupiter from the World of Chaos.

Uzumaki-Kazama Naruto AKA Sailor Venus from the World of Ninja

Gary Oak AKA Sailor Saturn from the World of Pokémon

Hatake Kakashi AKA Sailor Uranus from the World of Ninja

Portgas D. Ace AKA Sailor Neptune from the World of Pirate

Uchiha Sasuke AKA Sailor Pallas from the World of Ninjas

Roronoa Zoro AKA Sailor Juno from the World of Pirates

Eido McLovin AKA Sailor Vesta from the World of the Mamodo Battle

And Ryoga Hibiki AKA Sailor Ceres from the World of Chaos.

They are joined by the lone survivor Setsuna Meioh AKA Sailor Pluto and Kousagi Tendo the duel reincarnation of the king and queen of Crystal Tokyo.

Now normally things are these are normally kept secret, but due to a mixture of friendship, love and just plain bad luck their identities aren't exactly a secret. In fact many of their friends and family knows their secret. However what would happen if others took the reigns of the Sailor Senshi… even if it was just for once.

A mysterious woman looked at each Senshi on screen.

"Interesting… truly interesting… soon there was will be a moment where I can use the plan I've been trying for a very long time." Laughed the woman.

Chapter 1: Okay, what just happened!

Ash, Pikachu, Gary, Dawn, Piplup, Brock and Reggie waited at a dock. That's when a ship came in the distance.

"Here she is!" said Ash.

The boat docked and Misty came running them.

"Hey!" she yelled out.

Right when she was there, she fell... and she landed on Ash.

"Uh…" said Ash.

Misty on the other hand was blushing, she gritted her teeth, got up and turned around, "You didn't have to push me you know."

That's when everyone noticed her two of her sisters joined her, Violet the blue head and Lily the red head.

"What are your sisters doing here?" asked Ash as Brock's eyes exploded in hearts.

"They tagged along and they wouldn't take no for an answer." Said Misty.

"But what if…" said Ash, "They might find out about know…"

"I'm sorry… okay…" sighed Misty.

"You're still embarrassed by it?" asked Gary.

"You were one longer than I was!" yelled Ash.

"So… who's your new friend." Said Violet getting everyone's attention.

"Oh, hi! I'm Reggie, I'm a breeder from Veilstone." Said Reggie nervously.

"He's pretty cute, don't you think?" asked Lily.

"I know." Agreed Violet.

"This is going to be a long vacation." Sighed Misty.

Meanwhile in the World of Ninja… both Hokages, Naruto, Opal, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi and for some reason Shikamaru were waiting for something.

"Why are you here?" asked Naruto with a sly smirk.

"I'm just here to say hi… that's all." Said Shikamaru.

"So you not here to say to Temari." Said Sakura with a giggle.

"For the last time… we're not dating." Muttered Shikamaru.

That's when a the carriage arrived and the Kazekage and his guards arrived.

"Hey Gaara!" said Naruto.

And the two shook hands.

"You know… I know I shouldn't say this but it weird me out that the Kazekage is the same age as my son and the two of them are good friends." Said Arashi.

"You don't' have to hide is seems weird." Said Tsunade.

"Yeah… all of us thinks it's weird." Said Temari.

Arashi sweat dropped, "Okay then!" he said.

That's when Kankuro was over to Shikamaru.

"So you came to say hi to your girlfriend, eh Shikamaru." Said Kankuro.

"She/He's not my boyfriend/girlfriend." Said both Temari and Shikamaru at the same time.

"Why did I even come here?" asked Shikamaru leaving.

Meanwhile in the World of the Mamodo Battle…

Megumi was free for a few weeks, because of that she and Tia invited Kiyo, Zatch, Hyde, Eido, Koko, Lori and Kolulu to a picnic.

"There's so many cute girls here." Said Eido with perverted smile.

"What would your girlfriend say if she was here?" asked Tia.

"She's probably just shrug and wouldn't mind." Said Eido.

Tia tried to come up with a response, but couldn't... after all that's just what Doll would say.

"Come on! Let's go eat!" said Zatch.

In the World of Pirates, Kuina and Zoro was having a spar, which Zoro won.

"Look like I'm finally able to…" said Zoro.

But before he could finish that sentence, Sanji kicked him in the head.

"What the hell was that about!" yelled Zoro.

"You shouldn't have done that Kuina!" yelled Sanji.

"Sanji…" said Kuina who began to glare at Sanji, "I don't need you to defend me… I can do so myself."

"If you say so." Said Sanji leaving.

"The next time, he dose that, I honestly don't know what I'm going to do…" muttered Kuina.

Nami and Vivi were watching this.

"It's great that Kuina has found a place in this crew." Said Vivi.

"So, you think she's going to eventually beat him up?" asked Nami.

Vivi sighed and sweat dropped.

"Yeah, she's going to eventually." Sighed Vivi.

Meanwhile in the World of Chaos, Ranma, Akane and Kousagi went into The Snack Shack.

"Hey!" said Ranma.

"Ranma!" said all the Waitresses and Specs.

"You've been wanting to do that forever, haven't you?" asked Ranma.

"You got us." Laughed Amber.

"So how has things been going?" asked Akane.

"It's been okay… nothing much." Said Specs with a shrug.

"Okay then…" said Akane with a shrug.

Meanwhile Ryoga and Akari were walking in a park together. Just silently enjoying each other's company.

Meanwhile in a strange location… a woman looked at the screens. She created a ball of light… which split into 12 different lights, which then took on human shapes then became faceless monsters.

"Lure them into the plan, will you?" asked the woman.

All 12 monsters nodded in agreement then disappeared.

In the World of Pokémon…

Ash and his group were walking to the nearby Pokémon center.

"So what's been going on?" asked Misty.

"I'm… not sure if I should tell you in front of your sisters." Said Ash with a sweat drop.

"That's rude." Said Violet.

"Why can't you talk in front of us?" asked Lily.

"That's okay… I understand why." Said Misty.

That's when suddenly two of the monsters suddenly appeared and grabbed Dawn and Misty.

"What's going on?" thought Dawn.

"I can't move…" thought Misty.

The monsters began to retreat.

"Okay! What just happened!" yelled Violet.

"Don't worry!" said Ash, "We'll help them."

Ash took out his communicator.

"Hey! Everyone need your help!" yelled Ash into the communicator.

"You're not the only one!" came Ranma's voice from the other end.

"Let me guess… some weird monster also kidnapped someone." Came Luffy's voice on the other end.

"They took Akari!" yelled Ryoga on the other end.

"They got Nami, Vivi and Kuina." Said Luffy on the other end.

"They got Megumi and Lori." Said Kiyo the other end.

"Hinata, Sakura and Temari." Said Naruto on the other end.

"They got Dawn and Misty." Said Ash.

"They also kidnapped Akane." Said Ranma on the other end.

"Okay… I think this is a Senshi issue! Everyone! Transform!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Right!" came a chorus of Voices.

Ash hung up his communicator.

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Make-up!"

They caught up to the monsters, which began to split away from each other going in different directions.

"I'll go get Misty." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"And I'll go rescue Dawn!" said Sailor Saturn.

The tow followed the enemies they were following.

In each world, the Senshi each cornered the monster, that were holding their friends (and in two cases girl friends) hostage.

"So… it looks everything is in position." Said the woman watching the screens.

In the World of Pokémon Neo Sailor Moon ran towards the monster. That's when a light came from the sky. It hit Neo Sailor Moon, Misty and the monster, the monster vanished. However that was the only thing strange, a pink light came out of Neo Sailor Moon's body and went into Misty's… causing Ash to Detransform! The light disappeared. Both of them fell to their knees.

"Misty?" asked Ash.

"I'm fine… what about… you… you detransformed…" said Misty.

"I'm fine… really." Said Ash.

Elsewhere…

"Okay… what just happened." Said Dawn.

"I have no idea." Answered Gary.

In the world of the Mamodo Battle.

"Kiyo?" asked Megumi.

"Something weird just happened." Said Kiyo.

Elsewhere…

"Why did I just detransform?" asked Eido.

In the world of Ninja…

"If I didn't know any better… this was some kind of trap." Said Temari getting up.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Kakashi.

Elsewhere…

"Hinata, are you okay?" asked Naruto.

"I'm fine." Said Hinata.

Elsewhere…

"Sakura, are you okay?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm fine." Said Sakura.

In the World of Pirates…

"Luffy…" said Nami noticing Luffy detransformed.

Before Luffy could do anything, he was kicked in the head by Sanji.

"How could you let Nami get kidnapped like that!" yelled Sanji.

"Sanji… something weird just happened!" yelled Nami.

That's when Ace, Zoro, Kuina and Vivi joined them.

"You guys are okay? Right?" asked Luffy.

"Other than forcibly detransformed that is." Said Ace with a shrug.

In the World of Chaos…

"Ryoga… you're okay right?" asked Akari.

"Of course." Said Ryoga.

Elsewhere…

Ranma and Akane were fighting over what happened.

"Sure you were paralyzed." Said Ranma sarcastically.

"I was paralyzed!" yelled Akane.

"Stop this right now!" shouted Kousagi.

Both of them looked at Kousagi, she was crying. And it was her crying that made her look cute so they would stop fighting… no this crying was real.

"Please… stop… something… something really bad just happened! Really bad!" cried Kousagi.

"What?" asked Ranma.

"We need to have a meeting right now!" cried Kousagi.

After she stopped crying, she sent out a message to everyone, using the message system.

In the World of Pokémon.

"We're having a Senshi meeting in the usual place, come as soon as you can and you must bring the girl you saved." Said Kousagi's message.

"So… this sounds serious." Said Misty.

"I have a feeling it is…" said Ash.

They heard a throat clearing behind them. Misty sweat dropped while Ash slowly turned around… there stood Violet and Lily.

"So… are you going to explain everything?" asked Violet.

"So… how much did you see?" asked Ash with a big sweat drop.

"Everything…" said Lily.

Ash sweat dropped and went into the fetal position. After all this day was getting worse and worse…

Next Time: The Senshi and the girls they saved learn what's going on... and what they must do! Now must beat the clock in order to fix everything... but will it work?


	2. Real Danger

Chapter 2: Real Danger

Everyone but Ash and Misty had arrived at the extremely important meeting. In fact, Kolulu, Tia, Zatch, Hyde and Piplup were also there.

"I know I'm the new girl isn't Ash supposed to be the leader of the Senshi?" asked Kuina.

"Yeah… what about it?" asked Zoro.

"Then shouldn't you be, I don't know… not being distracted with one of those things." Said Kuina pointing to Luffy and Naruto playing video game.

"We're used to waiting for people." Said Naruto, "Just usually it's Kakashi…"

"I see…" said Kuina with a sweat drop.

That's when Ash and Misty arrived… Ash had a certain look on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Setsuna.

"I had to explain what's going on to Misty's sisters." Sighed Ash.

Everyone but Temari, Kuina, Akari and Lori sweat dropped.

"What they doing here?" asked Ranma with a sweat drop.

"They were bored so they decided come along." Sighed Misty.

Everyone sat down… Kousagi took a breath.

"I know what happened… something really bad happened." Said Kousagi.

Kousagi took a breath.

"You guys are no longer the Sailor Senshi." Said Kousagi she turned to the girls, "You are."

There was a silence in the room.

"So wait… you mean… we won't have to cross dress anymore?" asked Naruto.

Before cheers could erupt from some of the more embarrassed Senshi. Setsuna raised her hand.

"It's not that easy." Said Setsuna, "Due to the fact that being a Sailor Senshi is written in your soul… if you don't get powers back soon. You will die."

Everyone in the room became completely silent.

"Can we reverse it?" asked Hinata.

"We might…" said Setsuna, "But the truth is, we don't know who they are or why they did it."

"I think everyone in here is sure that they're trying to kill us." Said Sasuke.

"I know…" sighed Setsuna with a sweat drop.

"Why didn't you help us earlier?" asked Naruto realizing that she didn't help them earlier.

"Sorry I was busy…" said Setsuna, "And everything happened so fast."

"Shouldn't we get back on topic." Said Misty with a sweat drop.

"Oh… right…" said Setsuna with a sweat drop.

"Are we able to transform?" asked Megumi.

"Yes, you should." Said Setsuna.

"Can I try?" asked Dawn.

"No, let someone else try." Said Gary.

"What? Why?" asked Dawn.

"Because it would be a really bad idea and to be honest… I don't trust anyone with my powers." Said Gary.

"To be fair, Gary's main power is to end the world." Said Ash.

"Why would we need the power to end the world?" asked Kuina.

"It's really complicated." Said Gary.

"Then can I try?" asked Hinata.

Naruto handed his wand to Hinata.

"Venus Cosmic Power! Make-up!"

A strange thing happened… while Hinata was in Senshi garb, she did not take on the appearance of Sailor Venus, instead it was basically her if she was Sailor Senshi… meaning they could easily tell it was Hinata.

"That's strange…" said Setsuna.

"I'm just as stumped as you are." Said Kousagi.

Sailor Hinata as she will be called was blushing bright red. The outfit she was wearing wasn't exactly something she was comfortable wearing.

"Um… how do you change back?" asked Sailor Hinata.

"You just have to focus on changing back." Said Naruto.

Sailor Hinata did so and went back to being regular Hinata.

"So… how long will it take…" said Ash.

"I gave some of you about a week." Said Setsuna, "Hopefully by then we will have found the person who did this."

"So what about training?" asked Temari.

"I guess we can show you how to work our powers." Said Ash.

"You will do no such thing!" said Kousagi.

That's when tears streamed down her cheek… and then she made… the face.

"Oh no…" thought Ash.

"Not that face…" thought Ranma.

"I'm sure by tomorrow morning, all of you will be in some degree of pain." Said Kousagi with her eyes sparkling, "All of you need to rest.. please… please rest."

Everyone sweat dropped knowing they couldn't say no to Kousagi's two year old charms.

"Okay… none of us will do anything." Said Ranma, "But can you please stop."

"Okay…" said Kousagi.

"I did think of some people who might be able to help you train." Said Setsuna, "So don't worry about it."

"Okay, tomorrow, we'll train here at the Kazama Training Grounds." Said Temari.

"Um… since I have Ash's powers… wouldn't that make me leader?" asked Misty.

"So what do you have planned?" asked Temari.

"Well I guess your plan is good." Said Misty with a sweat drop.

"We should tell everyone what's going on." Said Kakashi.

"Oh man… this is going to be a nightmare." Sighed Ash.

"It's because of my sister's isn't it?" asked Misty.

"Yeah…" sighed Ash.

Sometime later in the world of Pokémon… at the Pokémon Center

"And that's what happened." Finished Ash.

"You can't serious." Sighed Reggie.

"Unfortunately, we are." Said Gary.

"So what's the plan?" asked Brock.

"We're going to train at Naruto's tomorrow…" sighed Misty.

"While we rest." Said Gary.

"So basically the fate of this multi-verse thing is on our little sister's hands?" asked Violet.

"Are we doomed?" asked Lily.

"Shows what you know!" said Misty.

She got up and left the Pokémon Center… Ash and Pikachu followed her.

Misty was watching the sunset.

"Are you worried?" asked Ash.

Misty looked up, "A little." She admitted.

Ash sat down next to her.

"So…" said Ash, "Are you sure you'll be able to handle it?"

"I'm not sure…" said Misty, "How are you able to handle it."

"Well... I'm not quite sure I'm able to handle it…" said Ash, "I just can."

"That doesn't help." Said Misty.

"I know… but remember, the other girls will have a hard time too… you'll be able to help each other." Said Ash.

"I don't even know some of them…" said Misty, "Like I don't even know who Akari, Temari and Kuina are."

"Akari is Ryoga's girlfriend, Kuina is a new member of the Straw Hats… and you know Temari's brother, you helped guard Luffy's original ship with him." Said Ash.

"Oh yeah…" said Misty with a sweat drop, still trying to forget that time with Gaara.

"Don't worry… you'll do fine." Said Ash.

"I just hope so…" sighed Misty.

That's when they heard resulting in the bushes.

"Violet… Lily… is that you?" asked Misty.

That's when they heard the sound of running that made the two sweat drop.

Elsewhere, a mysterious woman was musing on what was going on.

"Well… well… isn't this interesting…" said the woman, "You know… I'll let them train a bit before I let them know who I am…"

Next Time: The Senshi deicide to do some training... however things go bad fast that is until Temari comes up with a plan to train. Meanwhile, things are going much faster than anyone thought... Much, much, much faster...


	3. It’s Time for Some Training

Chapter 3: It's Time for Some Training

Ash stared at the ceiling… the girls had left a while ago. He cringed at a jolt of pain he felt.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Gary.

"Not good… you?" asked Ash.

"I've been better." Sighed Gary.

"I'm just worried about the Dawn and Misty." Said Ash.

"They're be fine… unless there's some sort accident…" said Gary.

"Is there anyone you would trust with your powers." Said Ash.

"Well there's Kakashi and Ace… maybe Kiyo…" said Gary.

"Make sense…" sighed Ash as he felt another wave of pain.

Meanwhile in the World of Ninja… all the newly made Senshi and Kousagi waited for Setsuna to arrive with the help she recruited.

"So looks like everyone is here." Said Temari.

Everyone nodded…

"Now I think some of us has some questions… like what are Misty's sisters are doing here?" asked Nami.

Her two sisters waved. They were sitting next to Opal, Tia, Kolulu and Piplup.

"They won't stop following me…" sighed Misty.

"Just ignore them…" said Akane with a sweat drop.

"Yeah…" said Misty with a sweat drop.

That's when a time portal appeared and Setsuna along with the Dimension A versions of Misty (Kasumi), Dawn (Hikari) and Akane (A).

"We heard about what's going on… so we decided to help train you." Said Kasumi.

"That's great." Said Dawn

"I know." Said Akane.

"It's not exactly fair you know." Said Kuina.

"What is?" asked Akane (A).

"You three get an advantage while we don't." said Kuina.

"I have to say that I agree with her." Said Temari.

And that's when arguing broke loose, some things were said that were very mean… Ash stared at the ceiling… the girls had left a while ago.

"Thanks a lot." Said Dawn after they went home.

"we went though this already! It was unfair for the rest of us." Said Kuina.

"Okay, okay… let's not go down this slippery slope again." Said Sakura calming everyone down.

Unfortunately things had gotten back to where were.

"You are a zombie!" shouted Dawn.

"At least the powers I was given won't destroy the world!" shouted Kuina.

"Enough!" shouted Temari, "We're going at this the wrong way."

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"Opal, can you get Kankuro and then got get as many training dummies as you can?" asked Temari.

"Okay! Will do!" said Opal understanding what the plan, she turned to Violet and Lily, "You two are helping."

She began to drag away the two of them.

"Its okay if I handle the training, right?" asked Tamari.

"Well… you do seem to know what your doing if Opal knows the plan." Said Misty.

Temari smiled and nodded.

"Well it looks like what happened is now behind them." Said Setsuna.

Kousagi nodded.

"Okay…" said Temari, "We have to let our own abilities guide these powers."

"What do you mean?" asked Kuina.

"The thing is that most of the attacks are based on the guy's own attacks." Said Sakura.

"Naruto's most powerful attacks really on the Rasengan." Said Hinata.

"And it's the same with the others as well." Said Temari, "We have to train ourselves and not our powers… What I'm about to do will gauge our abilities."

Not too long later Temari was surrounded by training dummies moving on their own. Actually they were being controlled by Kankuro who was a puppet master.

The dummies headed towards her. She grabbed the fan from behind her back and began fight them off. She then unleashed a large of gust wind.

"That's amazing." Said Akari.

"It's just something I normally do" said Kankuro like it was nothing.

Tia hit him in the head.

"She has a boy friend you know." Said Tia.

"Okay Misty! It's your turn." Said Temari.

Misty sighed and headed into the training field.

"Ready!" said Misty.

The training dummies headed towards her, Misty nodded as much as she could. That's when she realized something she could do, she grabbed a Pokeball, kissed it.

"Go Gyarados!" shouted Misty, "Hydro Pump!"

Almost everyone gaped when they saw the giant sea monster like Pokémon decimate the dummies.

"I have to say impressive." Said Temari with a smirk.

"Well I'm not Gym Leader for nothing." Said Misty.

Next was Megumi with Tia helping her. The two hit the dummies with several moves when one of the Dummies was about to hit them…

"Seoshi!" read Megumi.

A dome shield surrounded.

"So their skills are in defense." Said Misty.

"They will be useful." Said Temari.

Next was Nami, she took out the Clim-a-tact… the lighting attacks…

"I can tell with out her weapon she's not the best fighter." Said Temari.

Next was Akane who was doing pretty well… against the dummies. When nit was over.

"Wow she's better than I thought she was." Whispered Temari.

"I heard that!" yelled Akane.

Next up was Hinata who was doing really well.

"So that's Naruto's girlfriend." Said Kuina. "I'm still wondering why he can get a girl like that."

"You'd be surprised with Naruto's abilities." Said Sakura.

"You don't say." Said Kuina with a shrug.

Next up, was Dawn who was getting help from Piplup.

"Okay!" said Dawn dodging a dummy, "Use whirlpool!"

Piplup created a giant whirlpool in the air sucking up all of the dummies. Causing almost everyone to gape.

"Okay! I was expecting that sea monster to do such damage… but that little penguin!" shouted Temari.

"Piplup is so cute!" gushed Misty.

"Well you know what they say!" said Opal, "Everything's better with Penguins."

Next was Vivi's turn… she was doing a pretty good job at handling them.

"So… she's a real princess?" asked violet.

"Yeah." Said Nami.

"And a pirate?" asked Lily.

"That's right." Said Nami.

"That sounds too much like a romance novel." Said Violet.

Everyone sweat dropped when they heard that.

Next was Sakura. Who was beating up the dummies like there was no tomorrow.

"She's our medic, right?" asked Misty.

"Yeah…" said Temari.

"Sakura is a very scary person. You know that right?" asked Kankuro.

That's when Sakura whacked him on the head.

After Kankuro recovered it was Kuina's turn. It wasn't surprising was that she was able to handle them… no what was surprising were some of her moves.

"36 Pound Canon!" shouted Kuina.

When she turn was up.

"Zoro taught you his moves?" asked Nami

"I guess you keep forgetting me and Zoro are rivals…" said Kuina, "And he wants his rival to be in top shape..."

"You're still a zombie." Said Dawn.

"At least I don't rely my attacks on a penguin." Said Kuina.

Next was Lori who was getting help from Kolulu. Well it was Kolulu doing move of the work… which should not be described as it freaked out those that saw it.

"So… those are your powers?" asked Temari.

"Yeah…" whimpered Kolulu.

"Don't worry… we'll all try to make sure you don't use them… again… in this fight…" said Misty.

"Thanks…" said Kolulu.

"That's going to be hard." Said Temari.

"Hey where's Akari?" asked Sakura.

"She had to go get something from out world." Said Akane with a look that said she knew what it was.

That's when a time portal appeared and a giant pig came out of it. Everyone couldn't help but to look at it. That's when Akari popped her head from the top of it.

"That's a big pig!" shouted Sakura.

"Since Misty, Megumi, Dawn and Lori are getting help, I thought it would be okay if I use Katsunishiki." Said Akari.

Everyone still stared at the giant pig, appeared named Katsunishiki.

"Akari raises Sumo Wrestling Pigs." Said Akane.

"Oh!" said everyone finally understanding.

It was Akari and her pig's turn. Needless to say, the pig slaughtered the dummies.

"So it looks like I won't have to do very much, will I." said Kolulu.

"No… it doesn't look like it." Said Lori.

"So it looks like I know everyone's abilities!" said Temari with a smirk, "Now we need to train them some more.

Everyone sighed.

"Can I go now?" asked Kankuro.

Sometime later the newly made Senshi, along with Tia, Kolulu Piplup and Katsunishiki were taking a bath in the Kazama person bathhouse.

"That was exhausting." Said Misty.

"I know…" sighed Megumi.

"This is so relaxing." Said Akane, she then realized something, "Jiraiya isn't watching us is he?"

"He knows he will die a slow and painful death if he disturbs us." Said Sakura.

"Hey Sakura… I was wondering about something?" asked Temari.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"Are you okay helping Sasuke the way you are?" asked Temari.

Sakura could sense the tension in Temari's voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sakura.

"Wow… I understand Naruto forgiving him so easily, but didn't he knock you out?" asked Temari.

Sakura got up, "What are you implying?" she asked.

"Sasuke is still a traitor." Said Temari getting up, "And you easily forgave him."

The two began to glare at each other.

"Stop it right now please." Said Hinata.

"We already got them to stop fighting." Said Megumi pointing to Kuina and Dawn.

That's when an Anbu appeared and everyone jumped in surprised until Sakura noticed it was a female purple haired Anbu.

"I'm sorry for interrupting this. Lady Tsunade and Lord Arashi has summoned me to get you here right now." Said the Anbu, "You are to head to the hospital. "

"So wait… is it just me or…" said Sakura.

The Anbu shook her head.

"She had informed to inform everyone with you." Said the Anbu.

They arrived at the hospital to find Kakashi unconscious.

"What happened?" asked Temari.

"He collapsed nearly an hour ago." Said Arashi.

"I did a check up and a few old wounds had opened up…" said Tsunade.

"It happening much faster than anyone anticipated." Said Setsuna.

That's when the communicator that Nami borrowed began to ring. Nami left the room. She shouted "What!" which everyone heard.

She entered the room.

"Zoro just collapsed!" she shouted.

Everyone's eyes widened… knowing that this was going to get serious.

Next Time: With both Zoro and Kakashi in a serious condition the Senshi deicide to come up with a plan. However the problem is they don't know who did this... that is until the person who did this to them shows up. What will happen? Find out next time!


	4. The Battle is Set

Chapter 4: The Battle is Set

Nami, Kuina and Vivi quickly arrived at the ship, they went to the infirmary to find Zoro being bandaged by Chopper… on the plus side her looked better than Kakashi. And he was conscious.

"What happened?" asked Nami.

"All of his wound from… Thriller Bark reopened." Said Chopper.

"This is happening faster than we thought it would." Said Ace who was also in the room.

"Can I have few minutes alone with him?" asked Kuina.

"That will okay." Said Chopper.

"If you hurt him, try not to hurt him to much." Said Nami.

"Okay…" said Kuina.

Everyone left the room other than Kuina. She then pressed on of his wounds.

"What the hell!" yelled Zoro.

"That felt kind of good." Said Kuina.

Zoro sweat dropped…

Kuina sat down on a nearby chair.

"I never thought that this would happen." Said Kuina.

"What?" asked Zoro.

"Well that I would die come back from the dead and shortly afterwards I would have race against the clock to prevent you from dying." Said Kuina.

"Yeah… I don't think anyone would have thought that would ever happen." Said Zoro.

The two were silent.

"There's no way! I'm not going to let you die!" said Kuina.

"I knew you would say that." Said Zoro.

The two remained silent.

"Zoro… there's something I need to tell you." Said Kuina.

Kuina took a breath.

"Zoro… I… I…" said Kuina.

Before she could say what she wanted to say, Sanji entered the room holding a tray of food.

"Here, Chopper said that you need to eat." Said Sanji.

Sanji looked at Kuina who was glaring harshly at him.

"What did I do?" asked Sanji innocently.

"Please don't do that again." Said Kuina.

Sanji sweat dropped.

"Are you done in here?" asked Sea.

"What are you doing here?" asked Zoro.

"Well due to your and Kakashi's conditions, Setsuna called a meeting and she asked me to transport the in pain but still able to attend a meeting Senshi… since Kuina still in this world I have to pick her up too." Explained Sea.

"Okay." Said Kuina who tuned to Zoro, "Don't die on me… please…"

The two of them left the room.

Meanwhile at the Kazama Mansion. Sea appeared with the 5 Pirates that were meant to be that this meeting.

"Looks like everyone is here." Said Setsuna.

"I'm going to go hang out with Opal and Doll outside." Said Sea leaving the room.

"What are we going to do." Said Ash, "With Kakashi and Zoro."

"We're working on." Said Setsuna.

"But…" said Ash.

Setsuna created a hollow gram. It showed the words outer space… there was a strange bubble orbiting Crystal Tokyo.

"I suspect this bubble to be where the location of whoever did this to us." Said Setsuna, "I'm still not sure… however what I do know… is we need to figure out to how fix this by tomorrow night..."

Everyone became silent… knowing what she meant… that if they didn't both Zoro and Kakashi would die.

Outside Opal and Doll were talking.

"So you finally made it so that Misty's sisters would finally stop following her around." Said Opal.

"Yeah… it was pretty funny… It involved a banana cream pie, guacamole, five 20 pound pumpkins and a really big garden gnome." Said Doll.

"Can you tell me what you did… I might want to use that as a prank." Said Opal.

That's when Sea sensed something.

"You feel that." Said Sea.

That's when a hundreds of those face less monsters descended on them.

"Opal! Go warn them! Now!" said Sea.

"Okay!" said Opal.

"Your going to pay for what you did!" said Doll unsheathing her sword.

Opal ran to the meeting room.

"Those monsters are back! Sea and Doll are fighting them off!" shouted Opal.

"What?" asked Naruto.

Outside Sea destroyed a ton of them with a wave of water, while Doll sliced though a ton of them.

That's was when everyone from the meeting went outside.

"There's a lot of them…" said Megumi.

"Everyone! Transform." Said Misty.

Before they could the monsters disappeared. That's when the mysterious woman appeared.

"So we finally meet." Said the woman who had long black waving hair wearing glasses on her face, "I take it none of you even tired out your new powers."

"Who are you!" yelled Ash.

"My name is Clarisse" said the woman, "And before you ask any cliché questions I will say I did because I know it would be the best way to destroy you."

"What?" asked Misty.

"I knew by forcibly transferring your powers to you ladies friends then you will slowly die." Said Clarisse with an evil smile, "Combined with the fact I'm giving you powers to novices, it makes it even fun."

"How do we give them their powers back!" shouted Setsuna… he stress finally showing.

"Setsuna…" whispered Kousagi.

"I have to defeated… that will reverse the spell I put on them." Said Clarisse.

"Wait." Said Doll, "Does the person who defeats you have to be a Sailor Senshi?"

"No…" said Clarisse.

"Good." Said Doll.

Doll snapped her fingers and ropes tied up Clarisse.

"I'm going to stop her right here and now!" shouted Doll.

Doll ran towards her with her sword drawn, she was about to hit, when the ropes tying her dissolved and she punched Doll in the chest.

"How quaint…" said Clarisse, "You may have skills… but without the Master of the Sun, you don't have enough Power to Defeat Me."

She grabbed doll by the collar and tosses her away. Eido managed to catch her but hit wasn't a graceful catch.

That was when several kunai headed towards her from the sky… That's when Black Weasel jumped from a tree.

"Damn it!" growled Black Weasel.

That's was when Clarisse appeared behind him.

"That was pretty good… but are you holding back…" said Clarisse who then whispered into his ear "Uchiha Itachi?"

Black Weasel seemed to falter then launched a Kunai at her… but she pushed him away using an invisible force.

"I want to face the new Senshi I created…" said Clarisse, "You saw where my Head Quarter is… you know what's at stake… I'll see you soon."

That was when Clarisse disappeared.

"Damn it!" growled Naruto.

"I guess I'm going to have to concede." Said Black Weasel getting up. He looked at the newly made Senshi, particularly Sakura, "I leave them in your hands… please save them."

That was when Black Weasel vanished.

"Who was that?" asked Misty.

"Black Wesel, he's a ninja who helps us every now and then." Said Ash.

"I see…" said Misty.

Misty took a breath, "Okay… I know all of us, wants to get this done with… and that's why we're going to do this tonight at midnight." She said.

"I'm up for that." Said Kuina, "I don't really have a choice… Zoro's not doing well."

"Same with Kakashi." Said Temari, "And right now he's my reasonability."

"Misty are you sure?" asked Ash.

"I'm sure." Said Misty with a nod.

"Okay! Everyone… get ready for midnight." Said Hinata.

"Right!" said the other girls.

And so the battle was set…. But who knew what would really happen?

Next Time: The newly made Senshi go into battle... however certain problems arise when they get to Clarisse's HQ. What will happen? Find out next time!


	5. The Battle Begins

Chapter 5: The Battle Begins

In the Pokémon Center, the inhabits of the World of Pokémon were discussing the plan.

"So we're going to meet everyone here at midnight." Said Misty.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" asked Reggie.

"Yes." Said Misty.

Dawn stared at Misty's sisters were in the conversation, for some reason they covered in a strange goo, "I get the pumpkins, pie and guacamole… but was the garden gnome for?"

"Your wonder what was the garden for… weren't you?" asked Violet with a sweat drop.

"No! Of course not!" denied Dawn.

"Remember Dawn, be careful." Said Gary, "You must be careful with the Silence Glaive. It's a very dangerous weapon."

"Um Gary… don't you have to want the world to end?" asked Ash.

"It's a lot more complicated than that…" sighed Gary.

"And wouldn't the world have to dying in the first place?" asked Ash.

"It still a lot more complicated than that." Said Gary.

"Are you afraid that she'll use to much power?" asked Ash.

"Dawn… remember if you do eventually use my attacks… try to limit your power." Said Gary, "If you don't you will die."

Dawn sighed, "I'll try."

That's night at the Pokémon Center right before Misty and Dawn had to meet with the others, they saw that Ash was covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

"He has a fever." Said Brock.

"He might not have the type of injuries that Kakashi and Zoro have, but this is putting a much bigger strain on his body." Explained Gary.

"Don't worry, we'll fix everything." Said Misty.

The two of them left with Piplup in tow.

They got outside to find everyone else waiting.

"What took you so long?" asked Sakura.

"Ash isn't doing well." Said Dawn.

"I would have expected Ash to be so soon." Said Hinata.

"It's because his life is tied to the Silver Crystal, having that tie cut is causing his body and soul to final at a much faster rate than the others." Explained Setsuna.

"So is everyone ready?" asked Misty.

"Not quite." Said Akane.

Vivi pointed to Kousagi so was sleeping on Carue (who had joined them for this part of the fight).

"She might be on of the most powerful beings in the universe, but she's still 2." Said Akane with a sweat drop.

That's when Kousagi woke up.

"Sorry." Said Kousagi.

"Okay! Is everyone ready?" asked Misty.

Everyone nodded…

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Uranus Cosmic Power!"

"Neptune Cosmic Power!"

"Pluto Cosmic Power!"

"Pallas Cosmic Power!"

"Juno Cosmic Power!"

"Vesta Cosmic Power!"

"Ceres Cosmic Power!"

"Cosmos Moon Prism Power!"

"Make-up!"

All of the newly made Senshi transformed…

"Now that I'm actually wearing this I have to say… it's really short." Said Sailor Dawn.

"So is everyone ready?" asked Sailor Pluto.

Everyone nodded… She lifted the Garnet Rod and everyone went though the time portal. On the other end everyone landed in a big pile… that was topped by Katsunishiki.

"Ow…" said Sailor Akane.

"Akari… can you get your big pig off us?" asked Sakura with her eyes twitching.

That when he got up on his own and everyone saw where they were. It was a strange entrance hall, they noticed a strange gate.

"I guess that's where she is." Said Sailor Misty.

Everyone headed though the gate. When Sailor Cosmos Moon and Sailor Pluto got to the gate a strange force field hit them… not only that but it electrocuted them as well.

"What just happened?" asked Sailor Misty.

"Clarisse set up a force field that would keep us out." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon, "She knows that me and Setsuna would be a threat since we know how to use our powers… and you don't."

"So what are we are going to do?" asked Sailor Vivi.

"You'll go without us." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon, "If you don't beat her then…"

"We know…" sighed Sailor Nami.

"Don't worry! I'll stay here… once in a while I check out if the force field fails. Now go!"

The newly made Senshi nodded… and ran off into the gate.

"Do you have faith in them?" asked Sailor Pluto.

"Of course I do." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon, she turned to Sailor Pluto, "You should go to Kakashi."

"What?" asked Sailor Pluto.

"I know you want to be with him… and I have my time Key… I'll be able to help them if they need me… that's why I didn't say that the both of us would be right here… because I know you want to be with Kakashi." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon, "Don't worry… I'll stay right here no matter what… You go with the man you love."

Sailor Pluto looked at the young Senshi.

"Thank you." She said, as she disappeared into a time portal.

"Everyone… good luck! I know you can do it." Thought Sailor Cosmos Moon.

Meanwhile with the newly made Senshi.

"Hinata, do you think you look around for anything?" asked Sailor Misty.

Sailor Hinata nodded…"Byakugan!" Her eyes widened.

"There's several of her monsters up ahead" she called out.

Sailor Temari took out her fan one the monsters were in sight and blew a large gust of wind.

"There's two more!" shouted Sailor Hinata.

That's when two monsters appeared, Sailor Kuina came and sliced them apart.

"Your good." Said Sailor Temari.

"So are you." Said Sailor Kuina.

That's when there was a strange crack noise.

"What's that noise?" asked Sailor Megumi.

That's when the floor shattered bringing everyone though it.

Sailor Temari whipped out her fan, catching Sailor Hinata and Kolulu.

"Katsunishiki!" shouted Akari landing on her Pig.

The giant pig began to cat Sailor Akane, Sailor Lori and Sailor Sakura.

"Gyarados!" shouted Sailor Misty.

"Mamoswine!" shouted Sailor Dawn.

The two released their really big Pokémon. Which began to catch the remaining people (and duck in one case).

"You have a pig too!" said Sailor Akari, "He's adorable."

Mamoswine began to blush.

"Looks like we fell along way." Said Tia.

"It does." Said Sailor Megumi.

That's when many torches began to become lit up. Everything lit up.

"Which way am I? Try to find me Sailor Senshi… try to find me." Said Clarisse's voice.

Everyone knew that she was planning something… but what? Only time would tell.

Next Time: The Newly Made Senshi, they find and begin their face off against Clarisse. Will she be able to beat them or will they be able to prevail? Find out next time!


	6. Learning the Powers

Chapter 6: Learning the Powers

Setsuna sat next to the unconscious Kakashi.

"So you and Kousagi couldn't go into the gateway?" asked Tsunade.

That's right… Kousagi told me I should be here." Said Setsuna.

"Well you have seemed more stressed out than usual…" pointed out Naruto who was in the same room.

Setsuna glared at him.

"I have faith in them…" said Setsuna, "I really do… but I know that Kakashi, Ash and Zoro are in danger right now… I still think it's too soon for them. I really hopped that they would have found a way to use their powers by now."

Everyone else in the room nodded… after all it wasn't the best situation right now.

Meanwhile in the place underground. Sailor Hinata was searching for the way out with Sailor Akane, Sailor Sakura and Sailor Kuina as her back up.

"You still can't find a way out?" asked Sailor Kuina.

"There's a limit how far I can see." Sighed Sailor Hinata and the way out is too far away.

"Maybe we should check out if Megumi has figure out to how use to computer yet." Said Sailor Sakura.

With the other newly made Senshi… Megumi was struggling with the Mercury Computer.

"No… that's not it…" sighed Sailor Megumi, "That's Pong…"

That's when the song Never Gonna Give you up began to play.

"How many time was Kiyo with rick rolled with that?" asked Tia.

"I have no idea." Sighed Sailor Megumi.

"Have you tried going to the main menu?" asked Sailor Akari with a sweat drop.

Sailor Megumi sweat dropped… and did so… she found the mapping system right away.

"So have you figured it out?" asked Sailor Sakura.

"Yeah." Said Sailor Megumi with a nod.

"Okay! Let's go!" said Sailor Misty.

They headed in the direction the computer told them to go… They got into a large chamber, where Clarisse was standing.

"I didn't think you would get here so soon." Said Clarisse, "I was expecting that you would have gotten lost in the room I let you explore."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Sailor Lori.

"Please, I want to take over, the Sailor Senshi are a threat to me." Said Clarisse, "I was sure that I explained it to you earlier."

Everyone glared at her as they could.

"But first let's get rid of a few things!" she said with an evil smile.

She began to send out waves of energy… first she hit, Katsunishiki.

"Katsunishiki!" cried Sailor Akari.

Next was Piplup.

"Piplup!" cried Sailor Dawn.

She hit both Tia and Kolulu at the same time.

"Tia!" cried Sailor Megumi.

"Kolulu!" cried Sailor Lori.

Now where's the duck…

She sweat dropped as she saw Carue try to slink away… that's when he began to sweat… Of course Clarisse hit it was with the energy wave.

"Carue!" cried Sailor Vivi.

"That was just sad…" said Clarisse, "He was just trying to run away… I didn't think he was still that much of a coward."

"What did you do to them!" shouted Sailor Dawn.

"Just simply knocked them out… after all they gave some of you an unfair advantage."

"That doesn't mean you had to hurt them!" shouted Sailor Megumi.

"Yes it did… I wanted a fight just between us… and you had to bring so… they had to be punished." Said Clarisse with an evil smile.

"You're evil!" cried Sailor Akari.

"I know…" laughed Clarisse.

That's when Sailor Vivi, Sailor Lori, Sailor Megumi, Sailor Akari and Sailor Dawn all began to glow.

"Mercury Freezing Sound Wave!" shouted Sailor Megumi.

She created a strange sound wave that froze Clarisse's right hand.

"What the…" muttered Clarisse.

"Silence Glaive Spinner!" shouted Sailor Dawn.

She spun the Silence Glaive it crated a strange ring that aimed it self at Clarisse which hit her head on.

"Neptune Ocean Peacock!" shouted Sailor Vivi, she cleared a many peacock string slashers made out of blue-green energy… all of them hit Clarisse with a wave of water.

"Vesta Fire Fall Surprise!" shouted Sailor Lori, she created a rain of fired balls that rained down from the sky hitting Clarisse.

"Ceres Flower Pig Toss Up!" shouted Sailor Akari creating a pig out of pink energy that hit Clarisse, when it did it exploded in flowers.

"She must really love pigs…" said Sailor Sakura with a sweat drop.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"How you able to do!" muttered Clarisse getting up, "You shouldn't be able to do that! None of you should!"

"It's because you hurt the ones we care about." Said Sailor Akari.

"We were able to find our own attacks." Said Sailor Vivi.

"That shouldn't be…" growled Clarisse.

"You think we should be able to do it?" asked Sailor Hinata.

"If they were able." Said Sailor Nami.

"Okay! You should go for it!" said Sailor Misty.

"Aren't you going to do any?" asked Sailor Sakura.

"Um… you know Ash doesn't' have that many attacks." Said Sailor Misty with a sweat drop.

"Oh right…" said Sailor Sakura.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Sailor Hinata.

"Right!" said the others.

All of the other Senshi began to glow.

"Mars Firestorm Flash!" shouted Sailor Nami, a large cloud of fire appeared above Clarisse, the fire rained down on her.

"Jupiter Lighting Mallet!" shouted Sailor Akane, she created a mallet out of electricity, which she hit Clarisse with.

"Venus Eight Trigram Light Palms!" shouted Sailor Hinata, she created beams of light that came from her palms, which hit her hard.

"Uranus Tornado Driller!" shouted Sailor Temari, she whispered out her fan, creating a golden tornado which hit Clarisse head on, creating a force much like the Rasengan.

"Pallas Snow Fissure!" shouted Sailor Sakura, she kicked the ground hard, it created a large fissure that quickly fill with ice, it happened to the ground underneath Clarisse's feet, freezing her legs.

"Juno Lighting Blade!" shouted Sailor Kuina slicing her sword with lighting, hitting Clarisse and shocking her.

After everything was done with, there was a silence.

"Did we beat her?" asked Sailor Dawn.

That's when a harsh energy lashed out at all of the newly made Sailor Senshi other than Sailor Misty. Black energy surrounded Clarisse healing all of her wound. She smiled evilly at Sailor Misty.

"So it looks like it going to be one on one between us." Said Clarisse, "I knew it was going to be that way."

Sailor Misty's eyes winded, that's when she realized, "She was planning this the whole time!"

Clarisse smiled evilly… she knew was misty was thinking and laughed evilly because of it… after all this would be the thing that would cement her victory… Because Sailor Misty couldn't use any of her attacks and knew that Misty wouldn't try to use any of her Pokémon after what just happened… Clarisse had the victory in her pocket, unless Sailor Misty would pull that, she was going to win, and no one else would be able to stand in her way… at least that what it seemed like…

Next Time: Misty must fight Clarisse one on one! What will happen? Will something make her use the Silver Crystal or will something else happen? Find out next time!


	7. One on One

A/N: All right! Second to last chapter! Please enjoy!

Chapter 7: One on One

In the World of Pokémon… Brock, Gary and Pikachu all watched Ash… who began to toss and turn.

"This is bad… he's getting worse." Said Gary.

"I hope that they're fighting right now." Said Brock.

"Misty…" moaned Ash, "Please… don't… don't use the Silver Crystal against her."

Everyone's eyes winded…

"So what's the silver crystal?" asked a voice.

They saw Violet and Lily in the doorway.

"Neither of us couldn't sleep because we're worried about Misty." Said Violet.

The two sat down…

"Before we tell you… why did you come anyways?" asked Gary.

"Well…" said Violet.

"We came to try to set Misty and Ash… I guess it didn't work very well…" said Lily with a sweat drop.

"So what's the Silver Crystal?" asked Violet.

"The Silver Crystal is a Crystal that is bound to the family of the moon. It's extremely powerful and can easily defeat enemies and heal those brainwashed… but…" said Gary who took a breath, "If it's used at full power, it will take the life of the wilder."

Both Lily and Violet's eyes widened.

"So if… she uses it." Said Violet.

"Misty will die." Fished Gary.

Back inside Clarisse's pocket Dimension, Sailor Misty stood across from Clarisse.

"Let's begin, shall we?" asked Clarisse.

Sailor Misty ran towards Clarisse and tried to kick her but Clarisse merely dodged and punched her away, sending her flying.

Sailor Misty mange to get up.

"Do you really think you can win against me?" asked Clarisse, "I have all the cards in my hands! Soon everything will be mine!"

"You aren't going to win!" shouted Sailor Misty.

She ran towards the evil woman, Sailor Misty once again tried to kick her, but Clarisse grabbed her leg and tossed her aside.

"You're pathetic… so much is laughable." Said Clarisse.

"Why you!" yelled Sailor Misty once again getting up.

That's when Clarisse laughed evilly, "My aren't you a stubborn one…" said Clarisse shaking her head, "Than again your also unselfish… I can't believe that you actually choice to fight instead of letting them die."

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Misty.

"All of you… all of you can become much stronger than the original." Said Clarisse, "Being male puts a limit on their powers… but having female bodies, they're powers become unlimited. I know that Pluto and Cosmos refused to tell you… but still! You could become much stronger than that brat…"

"I won't Ash die!" said Sailor Misty, "There is no way…"

"Oh I see…" said Clarisse, "I knew that some of were in love with the Senshi, and some of them owe life long debts that they could never truly pay back… but you… I never thought you were one of the ones in love with the Senshi… that's a shame that my tactic won't work."

Sailor Misty gritted her teeth… that's when a bright light shined from the brooch, in her hands the Silver Crystal Sword appeared.

Clarisse's eyes widened then she smirked evilly, "The Silver Crystal Sword won't save you…"

Misty ran towards Clarisse with sword in hand, she was about to strike Clarisse when Clarisse punched her sending her flying and unconscious into a nearby wall.

"I'll win no matter what you will pull because you are pathetic… extremely pathetic." Said Clarisse.

In some black location…

"Misty please… don't use the Silver Crystal…" said Ash voice.

"How can I beat her though…" said Misty's voice, "Nothing seems to be working."

"But if you use it…" said Ash's voice.

"I know… but… I want to save you!" cried Misty's voice.

"If you have to use it, please… let me help." Said Ash's voice.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Said Misty's voice.

Back in with the room, Clarisse laughed evilly, thinking she had won when Sailor Misty began to get up.

"What! How can you be getting up! I won!" yelled Clarisse.

"You haven't won yet!" shouted Sailor Misty.

The Brooch opened up revealing the Silver Crystal.

"I know you're with me." Thought Sailor Misty.

She somehow felt that Prince Ash helping her hold the Silver Crystal.

Light Sprang forth from the Crystal, Clarisse countered with her own black beam.

"You are aware that if you continue you will die!" shouted Clarisse.

"I don't care! I don't want to see Ash die!" cried Sailor Misty.

That's when the other Senshi, as well as the Mamodo, Pokémon and farmyard animals of unusual size began to wake up.

"What is she doing?" asked Sailor Hinata.

"She's using the Silver Crystal!" cried Sailor Lori.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Sailor Kuina.

"If Misty uses it to attack, will use up all of her energy and die!" said Sailor Vivi.

"Stop this now!" cried Sailor Dawn.

"Please stop!" cried Sailor Akari.

"Stop!" shouted Sailor Temari, "If we try to stop her something bad will happen."

Both of them stopped and flinched a little.

"This is her battle… we can't stop her… even if we tried." Said Sailor Akane.

"You can't win!" said Clarisse.

"I know I will!" said Sailor Misty, "Please! Ash please lend me your strength!"

The white light quickly over took the black. The white light engulfed Clarisse, "I can't lose!" shouted Clarisse before she disappeared into nothingness.

Sailor Misty collapsed to the ground… that's when her Sailor suit disappear turning into a pink ball and flying away.

"Misty!" shouted the others running towards her.

That's when their sailor suits did the same thing.

Outside, Sailor Cosmos Moon saw the balls paper to her, all of them then disappeared into mini time portals.

"They did it!" she said.

In the world of the Mamodo Battle, Kiyo, Eido, Zatch, Hyde and Koko sat in silence as a blue ball and a red ball went into Kiyo and Hyde.

"They won." Said Zatch happily.

In the world of Chaos, Ranma and Ryoga sat on the roof… when a green and pink ball when into them.

"They did it." Said Ryoga.

In the world of Pirates, the entire crew… minus Sanji who "volunteered" to do watch, were in the infirmary, when a red, blue green and light green balls appeared and went into Luffy, Ace and Zoro.

"Okay! What just happened!" yelled Usopp.

"We got our power back." Said Luffy with a big grin.

In the world of Ninjas, in Kakashi's hospital room, Naruto, Sasuke, Setsuna, Tsunade and Arashi were watching Kakashi, when a orange, navy blue and sky blue balls when into Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke.

Kakashi got up and began to rub his head.

"Your awake." Said Naruto.

"Kakashi." Cried Setsuna hugging her boyfriend, tears streamed down her cheeks, "I'm so glad your okay!"

In the World of Pokémon, pink and grape purple balls appeared in the bedroom, they went to Ash and Gary. Ash woke up and began to shake.

"Ash are you okay?" asked Gary.

"Misty… she didn't…" whispered Ash.

Back in the Pocket Dimension, everyone ran towards Misty. Everyone was worried, when Sakura checked her pulse. She smiled.

"She's alive." Said Sakura.

Misty opened her eyes and gave a small smile, "I'm never doing that again." She mumbled.

Everyone laughed a little. And with that they won the battle… But a few things had to be done first… like getting out of that pocket dimension.

Next Time: With Clarisse gone will everything return to normal? Have the real Senshi recovered? What will Misty's sisters do? Find out in the final Chapter of New Lives S: The Movie!


	8. Everything is Okay Again

A/N: Well it's the last chapter! Enjoy and afterwards I'll be giving you info about the next part of the New Lives Saga.

Chapter 8: Everything is Okay Again

Ash was silent… he didn't know what happened…

"Ash's what's wrong?" asked Gary.

"I don't' know." Said Ash, "When I was unconscious I had a dream where I helped in the fight… like I helped her use the silver Crystal…"

"It could have been a dream, right?" asked Violet.

"I… I… don't know…" sighed Ash.

That's when they heard a thump outside, they all ran out to find the girls in a big pile.

"What happened?" asked Ash.

"Um… well…" said Sakura.

(Flashback)

"I don't think I can move." Said Misty.

That's when everything began to collapse.

"The Dimension is breaking apart!" cried Hinata.

That's when Sailor Cosmos Moon showed up and took everyone out of the Dimension.

(End of Flashback)

"So is Misty okay?" asked Ash.

"I'm alive if that's what you mean…" moaned Misty from the pile.

"Um… I have a question." Said Lori, "Is it okay if we sleep here for tonight…"

"That would be a really good idea." Said Ash.

And so the girls slept in the Pokémon Center after such a tough battle.

The next morning they all returned to their worlds…

In the World of Pirates…

"Nami! Vivi! Kuina! It's so good to see your okay!" said Sanji happily.

That's when Kuina socked him in the face.

"I'm still angry about what happened." Muttered Kuina.

Everyone sweat dropped when she did that.

"I was wondering when she would do that." Said Nami.

"So is Zoro okay?" asked Kuina.

"I'm fine." Said Zoro walking towards, "All my wounds healed."

"That's good." Said Kuina with a smirk.

That's when they suddenly began to spar.

"All right! Zoro's oaky again!" cheered Luffy.

"You already knew that." Said Usopp.

"But now everyone's back." Said Luffy.

Usopp couldn't help but to sweat drop as a response.

In the World of the Mamodo Battle. Everyone was resting in a park.

"So you had trouble with the computer?" asked Kiyo.

"Yeah." Said Megumi, "I'm sure that you knew how t use the first time too."

"Uh…" said Kiyo with a big sweat drop.

"He couldn't use the first time either." Said Zatch, "IT was pretty funny too."

"You just ad to tell her that!" yelled Kiyo going demon, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Those two look so cute together." Laughed Lori.

"Why that…" muttered Eido.

"Don't you have a girlfriend." Said Lori with a sweat drop.

In the World of Ninja…

In the Hokages' office both Hinata and Sakura in front of both Arashi and Tsunade.

"We have sent a message to both Sakura's parents and Hiashi stating you were in missions last night." Said Tsunade.

"Thank you." Said Sakura.

"Hey… come no thanks. You saved my son…" said Arashi.

"But…" said Hinata.

"Yeah… I know… you're his girlfriend but still…" said Arashi.

Hinata blushed at this.

Meanwhile at the Kazama Mansion, Temari was brushing her hair.

"So your going to see your boyfriend after that adventure you had." Said Kankuro.

"He's not my boyfriend." Muttered Temari.

"Oh really I heard that." Said Kankuro.

That's when Temari began to beat up Kankuro. In the hallway, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke and Opal sweat dropped.

"So… when should we help?" asked Naruto.

"I would advice against it." Said Gaara.

At the Memorial stone, Kakashi and Setsuna stood there silently… both of them glad that the plan succeeded after all.

Meanwhile in the World of Chaos…

Ranma, Akane, Ryoga and Akari were watching Kousagi play with the "hamsters" in the yard… when Ranma felt like he needed to say something to Akane.

"Akane… I wanted to say something to you… about what you did." Said Ranma.

"What is it?" asked Akane.

Before Ranma could say it, Shampoo crashed her bike into Ranma's head.

"Ranma! You go on date with Shampoo now?" asked Shampoo.

Akane's eyes began to twitch.

"Ranma Darling!" shouted Kodachi showing up.

"Satome you foul certain!" shouted Kuno.

"Shampoo!" shouted Mousse.

Kousagi flinched at she watched what happened next… what it would be would best not be described.

"That had to hurt…" muttered Aphrodite.

Kousagi could only nod.

Akane stomped off, angrily… muttered evil things.

"Wow… Ryoga I'm surprised you didn't…" said Kousagi.

Ryoga took out some candy, which made Kousagi shut up.

"What was she going to say? "asked Akari.

"It was nothing…" laughed Ryoga nervously.

In the world of Pokémon Misty continued to sleep.

"She still hasn't fully recovered yet?" asked Ash.

"No." said Dawn shaking her head no.

Ash sighed…

"Ash don't blame yourself… Misty wanted to save you…" said Dawn.

"But she would have died." Sighed Ash.

"And how many time have your risked your life to save the world?" asked Gary coming into the room.

"Um…" said Ash.

"Clarisse was extremely powerful Ash." Said Dawn.

"Powerful enough to transfer our powers to others." Said Gary, "Misty didn't have a choice… you know how it is."

Ash sighed…

"Hey…" said Misty who was now awake, "Can I speak to Ash alone?"

"Sure." Said Dawn.

The two of them left and closed the door.

Ash and Misty sat in silence

"Ash… thank you." Said Misty.

"Thanks for what?" asked Ash.

"When I used the Silver Crystal… somehow… you were there helping me." Said Misty.

"Wait… that wasn't a dream." Said Ash.

"Wait dream?" asked Misty.

"I had a dream where you used the Silver Crystal." Said Ash, "I guess it was my spirit helping you."

Misty smiled when she heard this.

That's when both of them heard a thump, they went outside to see Croagunk drag away Ash, while Misty's sisters and Reggie watched.

"You were listening… weren't you?" asked Misty.

"No… no… of course not." Said Lily.

"Why would we be listening?" asked Violet.

That's when Nurse Joy showed up.

"Excuse me Misty… there's a phone call for you." Said Nurse Joy.

Mist went to take the phone call…

"What!" yelled Misty into the phone.

"Sorry… but… but… can you please come back… I can't turn all of these trainers away." Said Daisy (her oldest sister who stayed to watch the gym) over the phone.

"But that's what I asked you…" sighed Misty, "You haven't been giving away badges have you?"

"Um…" responded Daisy on the other end.

"Daisy… you're supposed to be the reliable one." Sighed Misty.

"Did something happened on your vacation?" asked Daisy, "You seemed more stressed out than when you went."

"I don't want to talk about it!" yelled Misty.

"So did Ash…" said Daisy on the other end.

"I don't' want to about it!" shouted Misty.

And so Misty had to prepare to leave… Even though it her turn to have an adventure… it really made for an extremely lousy vacation… That was for sure…

The End!

A/N: Well that's it! But there's something to look forward to! I plan to start on New Lives L soon, probably the last week of November or the first week of December... Don't know when, but look forward to it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
